


Surprise!

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Family, M/M, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Pregnant, Sam/Jess - Freeform, Surprises, Ugly Sweaters, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess just got into town for the holidays and boy do they have a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy

**_RING RING RING_ **

“I got it,” Cas said as he reached for the phone.

“Merry Christmas!” a voice shouted on the other line.

“Hello, Mary,” Cas answered, “You do know that it’s still the beginning of December right?”

“Oh I know, Cas, dear. I was just so excited to find out that you decided to celebrate the holidays with us this year. Dean told me all about the tree you picked out. I can’t wait to see it.” Mary Winchester exclaimed.

 “You have as much enthusiast as your son.”

“Dean and I have always been very into the holidays. Ever since he was little he was my little helper.” Cas smiled at the image of a little Dean running around with a teddy bear shirt that popped into his head, “I was calling to see if you and Dean wanted to come bake cookies with me today. Sam and Jess just got into town an hour ago so they’ll be here helping too.”

“Yeah, we could come by.” Cas answered. He and Mary had always bonded over baking. “I’ll let Dean know.”

“Great! See you soon.” Mary said before hanging up.

“Who was it?” asked Dean, pulling Cas into a hug.

Cas nuzzled against his boyfriends chest, feeling Dean’s stubble brush along his temple. “Your mom wants us to come over and bake cookies. Also Sam and Jess are in town.”

Dean pushed Cas away and turned to head back to their bedroom, “I’ll go get dressed then.”

Shaking his head at Dean’s eager attitude, Cas followed to get dressed too. “I got you a sweater, babe, it’s on the bed.” Dean said tugging on a pair of jeans.

Cas sighed and picked up the sweater, dreading what it looked like. He liked sweaters, but not all those ugly Christmas sweaters, which happened to be the only type of sweaters Dean liked. This one was blue with snowflakes falling over a snowman with a top hat.

“You like it?” Dean asked, kissing the back of Cas’s neck.

“Yeah, it’s really nice.” lied Cas. He glanced back with a fake smile to find that Dean was wearing the exact same sweater in a darker shade of blue. The only thing Dean liked more than Christmas sweaters were matching Christmas sweaters. Even though he hated them, Cas still wore each sweater Dean gave him just so that he could see his boyfriends big happy grin. Cas cringed inside as he pulled the ugly sweater over his head, already hearing Sam’s mocking voice as he got a load of his and Dean’s sweaters.

Despite the awful sweater Cas was forced to wear he smiled and sang along to all the Christmas songs on the radio as he and Dean drove to Mary’s house. The two of them were greeted by Sam who was waiting outside for them. When he hugged Cas he whispered in his ear, “Nice sweater, Cas.”

“Where’s Jess?” Dean asked after they hugged. “I still can’t believe she married you, Sammy. She’s too hot for you.”

Sam punched him in the arm and laughed, “It’s good to see you too, Dean. Jess is inside, she’s just resting. It was a long trip for her.”

“What do ya mean? You guys only live two states over.”

Sam smiled and looked down, “You’ll see.” was all he said before holding the front door open for them.

“Is that my Deanie baby?” Mary called from the kitchen.

Dean and Cas headed her way and both kissed her on the cheek, “It smells amazing in here, Mom. It looks like you already cooked all the cookies.” Dean said, reaching for one of the many cookies that were spread over the counter.

Mary swatted Dean’s hand away, “Let them cool. Why don’t you two go say hi to Jess, she’s in the guest room.”

Dean and Cas made their way to the guest room. They heard Jess tell Sam to help her up as they got closer. Cas felt a pit in his stomach at how exhausted Jess sounded. Dean glanced at him nervously and reached for his hand. Both were worried that something was wrong with her.

They pushed the half closed door open to find Jess standing next to the bed, clutching at Sam’s hand. Dean’s mouth dropped open at the sight of her and Cas rushed forward to hug her.

“Oh my god, Jess,” Cas said his eyes roaming from her face to her humongous belly, “You are extremely pregnant.”

Jess let out a tired laugh, “Don’t I know it.”

“What the hell.” Dean said once he picked his jaw off the ground, “You look like you are about to pop. How the hell did you guys keep this from me so long? We just came up to visit you two three months ago.”

“Dude, calm down before you pull something.” Sam said. Cas took Jess’s arm so that Sam could let go and clap his brother on the back. “We wanted this to be a surprise for everyone.”

“Surprise?” Dean exclaimed, “You could have given Mom a heart attack with this surprise. And you’re lucky Dad’s already dead or he would have killed you for keeping something like this from him.” Dean pushed away Sam’s attempt to calm him. “I have half a mind to kill you for keeping this from _me_. There’s so much to do and no time left. Jess looks like she’d about to give birth it ten minutes and you guys didn’t give us a chance to buy baby stuff. Jess probably didn’t even have a baby shower. Mom’ll want to help you with the nursery, but they baby might be here before the paint could even dry!”

Dean’s chest was heaving at how worked up he was getting. Sam let his hand fall on Dean’s shoulder, but Dean just shook it off and stormed out of the room.

Sam turned to Cas, looking for an answer to Dean’s behavior. Cas only shrugged. Jess patted Cas’s hand, “Why don’t you let me sit down, Cas.”

“When are you due?” Cas asked gently placing a hand on Jess’s stomach once she was sitting. He felt something push against his hand and he looked up eagerly at Sam and Jess, “He kicked! Wait, is it a boy or girl?”

“Also a surprise,” Jess said smiling. “They are due in the middle of January.”

 Cas’s head snapped up, “They?”

Sam chuckled at Cas’s reaction, “Yeah, we’re having twins. We had the doctor write down what gender they are and put in an envelope for us to open on Christmas.”

“This is so exciting, you guys.” Cas said standing up. He hugged Sam and then Jess, “I’m so happy for you two.”

The three of them talked a bit more about their plans and baby names, before Sam couldn’t ignore Cas’s glances at the door anymore.

“Why don’t you go check on Dean?” He said.

Cas nodded and got up, hugging Jess again before leaving. He found Mary in the kitchen with a sulking Dean at the table. Cas sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean turned and kissed Cas back, “Hey.”

“What’s wrong?” Cas smiled at Mary as she set a cup of hot chocolate in front of him before going back to her cookies. “Aren’t you happy for your brother?”

“Of course I’m happy for them I just, I was taken by surprise, that’s all.” Dean said, popping a piece of cookie in his mouth.

Cas laughed, “That’s why they’re called surprises, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I know that. I just didn’t picture finding out I’m going to be an uncle like this. I thought I’d be able to watch the little thing grow as Jess got bigger. I thought I’d make fun of her for gaining weight. I thought there’d be a baby shower and lots of shopping. I thought Sam would call me for help even though I have no idea how to get through a pregnancy.”

Cas threaded his arm through Dean’s and rested his head on his shoulder. “We can still do all of that whenever they have another kid. And if you want if we ever get a kid we can make it a surprise too.”

Dean looked down at his boyfriend, surprised. “You want a baby? I thought you didn’t like kids.”

“I never said I didn’t like them, I’m just not very good with them, but yeah, I want a baby someday.”

“This is so exciting! I’m going to have so many grandkids!” Mary exclaimed happily. She wrapped her arms around Cas and Dean, kissing both of them on the cheek.

“So much for having a surprise kid,” Dean said to Cas, smiling through his mom’s kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! i love hearing form everyone


End file.
